parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas the TV Series - Full Length - Thomas's Dream Team - Part 1 - Rocko Napping - UbiSoftFan94.
This is the first part of Thomas the TV Series, made by UbiSoftFan94. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Betina *John Crichton (from Farscape) as Cookie *Rocko (from Rocko's Modern Life) as LacMac *Cream (from Sonic X) as Flips *Nicholas (from The Care Bears Movie) as Admiral Razorbeard *Giovanni (from Pokemon) as The Great Rigatoni *Ka D'Argo (from Farscape) as Detective Grub *Madame Amberley (from Crash Bandicoot) as Grub's Girlfriend *Archie (from Trainz) as No. 7 Train *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as The Engineer *Bugs Bunny (from Looney Tunes) as The Doctor *Catdog (from Catdog) as The Orderlies *The Disney Characters as The People Transcript *(the Strand Home Video and Video Treasures musical soundtracks play) * Announcer: The production's intro, which you'll see, contains video clips and audio, that aren't owned by the owner of this last installment. Remember now, comment, rate, subscribe, like, send a message, leave a comment, and make a video response. We now join our regular scheduled programme, already in progress. Enjoy! * (The title goes to Andrew Smith Studios. The title scene then opens to the main characters, cast is Thomas as Rayman, Tillie as Betina, John Crichton as Cookie, Rocko as LacMac, Cream as Flips, Nicholas as Admiral Razorbeard, Father as The Great Rigatoni, and Ka D'Argo as Detective Grub. The first episode shows up as Rocko Napping. The scene opens to a sleeping town at night where a town is fast asleep when a floating circus tent suddenly appears. The town then awakens when the people wake up and arrive to find the circus arriving as it drops to the ground) * Giovanni: Alright! Listen up. This better be a good show or you creatures won't get any dinner. * (the shadow of Giovanni advances on four heroes, a little engine that could, Tillie, a man named John Crichton, a wallaby called Rocko, and Cream, a little rabbit) * Roobarb: Hurry, hurry, hurry! The willows in The Great Father's Circus! It is just like magic. And now, the spectacular stunts of... Tillie! * (Tillie gets shot off the canyon, flies up in the air, and lands safely to the ground to take a bow) * Tillie: On the high wire, the amazing... Cream! * Cream: That's me! Yodel ay hee hoo! * (Cream takes an umberella, walks carefully across the tightrope, but falls, then pops the chute, and lands safely to the bottom to take a bow) * Tillie: Cream tells us that it's time for the main event... The Juggling Wonder, The Looney, Rocko! * (Rocko bows down, then takes a few juggling balls, but juggles them, kicks a few away from him, and finally kicks one toward a person named Princess Yum Yum, who grabs it, and keeps it for herself) * Rocko: Ta-da! * Giovanni: That's my Rocko. That's my boy. * (Rocko finally bows to the audience, but is caught by Nicholas, and frowns when he is taken to the dungeon. He then closes the curtains, then turns back to the audience, and winks. Nicholas takes Rocko to a dungeon and puts him in a crate with John, Tillie, and Cream. He spins the cage round, causing the heroes to throw up) * Rocko: I'm so sad. * Tillie: Poor Rocko. He's so sad that people love him. It makes me so mad... If only the people knew how he was treated. How we were treated. I wish there was a way out of here. * Cream: Yes, but how? * Tillie: Aw, Cream, why don't you unlock this cage, and save yourself? * Cream: No, Tillie. I can't do that, I just can't. If I do, they'll spot me! * Tillie: You're right. We do need each other. * Cream: Yes. * Nicholas: I'm sorry, boss. Nothing seems to work. * Giovanni: Well, try something. Oh... * Nicholas: Oh, but... * Father: I want that... stupid tank engine out there to do there... with his brilliant skills. * Nicholas: I don't think he'll listen to me! * Giovanni: We'll see about that soon... Make him. * Nicholas: Okay. * (Thomas uses his force skills to force lift up objects up in the air and carefully places on top of each other to impress Nicholas, who turns around) * Nicholas: Okay, Thomas. If you'd do your own tricks, then I'd mix them up for you. Now imagine that I'm Rocko. * Thomas: But I don't think you are Rocko. * Nicholas: I know I'm not Rocko, but for now, I'm pretending to be Rocko, got it?! * Thomas: Well, you're not doing a very good job. Rocko is a wallaby, who hops around. * (Thomas hops around until Nicholas comes up and cracks his whip, scaring Thomas) * Nicholas: Now, your amazing Rocko, can toss you your pins high up in the air, forcing you to use your hands to go way up, in order to catch them, and then, you may juggle. * (Thomas twiddles his thumbs) * Nicholas: Did I say twiddle your thumbs, Thomas?! No, catch the pins, with your hands! Oh! Ow! Ouch! * (the pins land on Nicholas, making him really cross) * Nicholas: The Great Giovanni will soon hear about it. * Thomas: Oh! Would you like at the time?! * (Thomas tries to walk away from Nicholas, but is stopped) * Nicholas: No, no, no, no. You aren't going anyway, boy. You'll do the tricks, and then... maybe you'll get fed! * Thomas: Oh, thanks anyway. I've had a big lunch. Burp! * (Giovanni finally comes and stops Nicholas, who fails to stop Thomas) * Giovanni: HALT! Halt, you're getting nowhere with this freak. Alright, listen to me, whoever you are. * Thomas: Thomas? And you're the Great Giovanni, as Rigatoni? * Giovanni: That is quite right, Thomas! And this is my circus! * Thomas: Nice place. Though I wouldn't want to live here. * Giovanni: Listen, wise guy! Either you perform, or it's the circus dungeon! And once freaks check in, they don't check out! Put that thing in with the others! * (Nicholas obeys) * Thomas: Oh, thank you. You're too kind. * (Giovanni finally turns to Rocko) * Giovanni: Rocko, you are my superstar! The Great Giovanni now has power and respect! No longer, a villainous thief, or a sorcerer, or viking, or of The Delightful Children from Down The Lane love one buisness man like me. So Little Toot, what shall I get you, a little more bread and water? * Rocko: Let me go free! * Giovanni: Free? Free?! I made you famous! I give you a place to live, and food to eat, but what do I get in return?! * John Crichton: Look, Mr. Giovanni, sir. Rocko didn't mean anything by that. * Giovanni: Oh, so you want a trip to the dungeon too? * Ten Cents: Oh, whatever next?! Who likes to kid on? * (Giovanni laughs evilly) * Giovanni: Pull up the anchor! We're moving on! * (the circus tent flies up in the air) * John Crichton: Now whatever will we do? Now whatever will we do?! * Thomas: I'll tell you what we'll do. We'll get out of here, that's what we'll do. * John Crichton: But how? Giovanni knows our every move. * (the camera focuses on the cages) * Tillie: I'm sure we'll try. * Thomas: Who does he think is? Who does he think we are? Locked up in cages like animals?! * Rocko: I'm just a wallaby. * Giovanni: Oh, why do you cry, Rocko?! Yer the greastest, an' funniest, we mak a great team. We're rich and famous, or should I say, I'm a least rich, and yer famous? * (Giovanni laughs) * Giovanni: I crack meself up. * (Nicholas walks up to the cages and leaves, only to find Thomas, puzzled and brave, Tillie, grumpy and angry, John, very upset, Rocko, scared, and Cream, frightened, dripping tears sadly) * Nicholas: You fools have had some fun. Now, pay for it! * John Crichton: Oh, it's no good. We're not going anywhere. Come on, Rocko. Let's practice the new act. * Tillie: New act? * John Crichton: Okay, Rocko, make a K9. * (Rocko obeys and makes a K9) * Thomas: Not bad. It's clear to see... that the bar is fake. * John Crichton: Fake? Oh, not really. This is cast iron steel. * (John gives Thomas a K9 model) * Thomas: Rocko's strong? * Tillie and Thomas: Rocko's strong?! * Thomas: Okay, Rocko. See that bar? Just bend it, so you can break free. * (Rocko obeys as Thomas activates his blue lightsaber and breaks the cage's bars down. He switches it off as Cream runs to fetch a ladder and climbs to make some funny faces) * Cream: I'm free! I've got it. I'll get a ladder. * Tillie: Great idea, Cream! * Thomas: The Great Giovanni will only see Cream making faces at him. * John Crichton: You've got it correct. * Thomas: Fair enough. * (Cream begins making faces at Giovanni, making him really furious) * Giovanni: Nicholas, get over here, will you? Check on the prisoners, and get that stupid bunny away from that camera. * Nicholas: With pleasure. * Thomas: I'll wait here with Cream. You all go ahead. * (Tillie takes off, then Rocko, and finally John. Thomas sees Nicholas coming toward him and has an idea) * Nicholas: Hey, what did you do with Rocko? * Thomas: Oh, um, that is the craziest thing, right?! He's been kidnapped! * (Nicholas growls, and lumbers forward to attack Thomas, but is angered by Cream, who tricks him into going inside the cage that she, Tillie, Thomas, Rocko, and John were locked in. Nicholas looks around, only to find the cage empty. Thomas takes out his pistol gun, and shoots at the camera's glass, breaks it to pieces, but spins Nicholas around, then escapes with Cream following) * Nicholas: Neracnu! * Giovanni: Grrr! * Cream: RUN AWAY! * Thomas: Hey, John, what's that?! * John Cricthon: Oh, that?! This is my new automatic bread slider. Even works on steal bread. * Thomas: I've got an idea! * (Thomas takes John's knife and cuts a hole through the circus tent. The hole flies away, leading to the emptiness below) * Giovanni: WHERE'S MY STAR?! WHO HAS TAKEN MY ROCKO?! * Nicholas: It was Thomas the Tank Engine, boss. * Giovanni: NO-ONE ESCAPES THE GREAT GIOVANNI! * Thomas: Jump! * (the five heroes jump off the circus tent and plunge into the emptiness) * All: Yahoo-hoo-hoo-hooey! * Giovanni: Uh, chief? This is the Great Giovanni! Where's the chief?! Come in! * Ka D'Argo: Yeah, what's up? * Giovanni: Agent D'Argo? Well, listen, Agent D'Argo. I've just lost my price act. I want you honestly to patrol all day and all night if you need to. * Ka D'Argo: Why, yes, sir, Mr. Giovanni, sir. * (Ka D'Argo obeys and runs off to find his car) * Giovanni: I want my revenge on that Thomas freak! * (the crowd screams and runs away as the circus tent crashes into the forest. The next morning, Thomas and the others are outside going out for a walk, until they meet a brave driven legendary railroad engineer named Casey Jones, who is working on City of Truro, a City Class 4-4-0, built in 1903, waiting with four coaches for quite a long time) * John Cricthon: Where are we? * Thomas: Not trapped in the circus. * Rocko: FREE AT LAST! * Thomas: We'd better get out of here if we want to stay that way. * John Cricthon: And how do you suppose we'll do that? * Rocko: Hi! * Thomas: Nice set of wheels. * Casey Jones: Oh, this piece of junk. It doesn't even work, so I'll get rid of this train. * Thomas: No, my friend, John, will fix it. * (Thomas puts on an engine driver's hat and puts a cigar in his mouth) * Casey Jones: Man, I've been working on this engine for many years. Listen, if your friend can fix it, you can have it. * (John manages to fix City of Truro by putting a headlamp on the headboard and coupling up four coaches to the engine. He puts on a train driver's hat and climbs into the cab) * Thomas: Thanks for your train. * (Thomas gives a toot on the whistle of City of Truro, and opens the throttle. City of Truro's wheels grip the rails as the mighty engine puffs slowly away, as Cream blows her conductor's whistle. The scene ends when Thomas dances a remix to the music as the title then goes to No Parking) Category:UbiSoftFan94 Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Rayman's Dream Team Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman The Animated Series TV Spoof